Uhuk!
by mimimiu
Summary: Kalau ditanya Dongho sukanya apa, ya suka Daehwi. Dongho Daehwi mania disini Donghwi garis keras selalu benar! Feat Jonghyun Minki JRen Produce 101. P101. PD101. Nu'est. WannaOne.
1. Uhuk!

Persis ketika Dongho menutup pintu kamar mandi, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia mengecek sekali lagi untuk memastikan, dan senyum gelinya otomatis muncul saat melihat bocah gelisah di dalam layar interkom.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak kabur, kan, Hwi?"

"Tidak, Hyung," Tangannya membentuk tanda 'suer', senyum manisnya entah kenapa agak ganjil bagi Dongho.

Dongho angguk-angguk. Ia tentu sudah memastikan pada Minhyun kalau mereka memang tidak ada jadwal hari ini saat Daehwi bilang ingin berkunjung. "Tetap saja kamu terlihat mencurigakan, Hwi." Tangannya ia sempatkan mengusak surai jamur Daehwi sebelum berbalik, membiarkan si bocah mengikutinya masuk.

Dongho tidak tahu saja Daehwi berkali-kali menutupi teguk ludahnya.

* * *

 **Uhuk!**

 **DonghoxDaehwi**

 **Feat Sonho dan Minhyun Hyung**

 **Selamat membacaa~**

* * *

"...hyun dan Minki sedang shooting iklan, Aron hyung sedang di kantor."

Daehwi tidak tahu sejak kapan ia melamun, atau apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Dongho. Yang ia tahu, sejak Dongho membukakan pintu hanya dengan celana pendek dan rambut basahnya, adalah bahwa Dongho sangat seksi, apalagi tambahan tatto dan otot yang menonjol sana-sini.

Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya lebih bergejolak saat bibir mereka menyatu. Ketika Daehwi memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba meraup lebih dalam, Dongho mendorongnya.

Tatap matanya penuh tanda tanya. Yang ditatap berusaha menutupi malunya dengan memasang mode menggemaskan.

"Kenapa? Harimu buruk, Hwi?"

Daehwi merengut. Ia kan, juga ingin seperti pasangan lain. Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka berkencan dan tidak ada kemajuan apapun, bahkan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Plis, Hyung," Sudah tertebak. Dongho, untuk hal ini, tidak mempan dengan aegyonya. "Apa hyung akan menggunakan usiaku lagi sebagai alasan? Sebenarnya hyung benar-benar tertarik denganku tidak, sih?"

Dongho hanya menarik senyum. Ia menarik genggaman Daehwi, dibawa ke dalam genggamnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan anak-anak sekarang yang hanya mengasosiasi cinta dengan bercinta.

Ia tertawa lagi melihat Daehwi yang makin merajuk.

"Aku juga ingin, Hwi, kalau boleh bicara jujur. Tapi tentu saja aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, termasuk hal ini."

"Jadi kalau sesuai rencana kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

Wajah mereka ia dekatkan, senyum gelinya ia ganti dengan senyum manis. "Kurang lebih dua tahun lagi, saat usiamu sudah legal, saat malam setelah pernikahan kita."

Daehwi merona. Kepalan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Dongho sudah mampir di bahu kokohnya. "Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan pria baik macam Hyung, sih?"

* * *

"Kamu dan Minhyun hyung sudah pernah melakukannya, Ho?"

Mata Seonho mengerjap-ngerjap. "Melakukan apa, Hyung?"

Daehwi meneguk ludah. Suaranya ia pelankan. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang bisa membuatmu _naik, feel high,_ " Walau cafe yang mereka tempati sepi, dan mereka duduk di sudut ruangan, tetap saja membicarakan hal 'itu' apalagi mereka masih di bawah usia legal, membuat Daehwi takut-takut. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya penasaran saja. Sebab teman-temannya selalu membicarakan topik yang sama.

Seonho berpikir sambil menyedot susu cokelatnya lagi. Ia beberapa kali ke tempat tinggi dengan Minhyun hyung. Namsan tower tiga kali (Minhyun hyung selalu menolak pakai kereta gantung, mereka selalu naik tangga. Menyebalkan, memang), saat mengunjungi Dongho hyung di Jeju mereka sempat ke puncak Yongnuni Oreum, meletakkan batu saat ke gunung Cheonggye, dan beberapa lainnya. Hyungnya itu memang suka sekali hiking, omong-omong.

Mata Daehwi tambah membulat saat Seonho mengangguk. "Beberapa kali, Hyung."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Seonho berpikir lagi. "Capek, sih. Tapi menyenangkan, kok."

Tegukan ludah Daehwi terdengar lagi.

"Minhyun hyung bagaimana? Dia hebat?"

Seonho angguk-angguk. "Staminanya kuat sekali. Padahal badannya kecil begitu. Dia kuat naik berkali-kali. Aku sampai kaget. Saat aku sudah lemas pun Minhyun hyung masih segar saja."

Daehwi menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Waktu di atas ngos-ngosan, sih, tapi indaaaahh sekali. Rasanya ingin lagi, Hyung."

Daehwi ingin pingsan melihat tampang Seonho yang malah tertawa bahagia sambil membayangkan 'perbuatan' mereka.

Ia buru-buru merogoh ponsel di kantongnya, jarinya secepat kilat mengetik pesan.

 _Hyuuung, aku libur~ Setelah ini aku ke dorm nu'est, ya. Saranghae~_

* * *

 _an_

Wow.

Hahaha.

Nulis ini habis nonton mvnya Energetic

Agak sebel soalnya daehwi seolah nggak keliatan di mv ini :(

Saya Donghwi garis keras sebenernya

Hehhehee

Anggap saja scene disini setahun kemudian dari sekarang

Uhuuy

Terima kasih sudah membacaaaa~


	2. Suka

"Kenapa di cat ungu, Hwi?"

Sore ini rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Walaupun angin musim gugur membuat cuaca mulai dingin, sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela membuat kamarnya agak hangat. Apalagi ditambah satu senyum cerah sehangat matahari milik kekasih mungilnya.

Daehwi menghabiskan hari liburnya (yang tidak seberapa lama itu) di dorm Nu'est lagi. Sebenarnya Daehwi masih punya malu berkali-kali menumpang tidur dan makan di asrama Nu'est _hyung._ Habisnya ia kangen berat dengan Dongho _hyung_ nya, dan mereka tidak mungkin _date_ di luar, tidak juga membawa Dongho ke _dorm_ Wanna One. Tak ada masalah dengan anggota yang lain, hanya manajer mereka suka cerewet kalau mereka membawa tamu. Lagipula Minki _hyung_ selalu mengundangnya datang, Jonghyun dan Aron _hyung_ juga sepertinya senang-senang saja ia melawat. Hehehe.

Dekapan Daehwi makin rapat, senyum Dongho makin kembang. "Aku ingin rambut seperti Muel, hehe."

.

.

 **Uhuk! - chapter 2**

 **Suka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DonghoxDaehwi**

 **feat JonghyunxMinki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia memang tidak mengabarkan pada orang-orang kalau berencana mengubah warna rambutnya. Ia tidak pernah kepikiran mewarnai rambutnya, CEO mereka yang meminta. Sebenarnya rambut Daehwi benar-benar baru rampung sebelum ia berkunjung, karenanya Daehwi agak khawatir juga dengan respon orang-orang. _Literally_ Minki hyung yang pertama kali melihat rambut barunya selain manajer hyung. _Hyung_ cantiknya itu terlihat agak terkejut saat membukakan pintu tadi, sebelum ber 'aigoyaaa~' selagi mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya. Aron hyung serta-merta meraup pipi-pipinya, berkata bahwa ia makin menawan saja dengan rambut begini. Jonghyun hyung hanya tersenyum, belum sempat berkomentar karena Kang Dongho dengan muka bantal dan kening mengerut lebih dahulu membuka pintu kamar (dan membuat atensi Daehwi tertuju pada satu objek saja).

"Ooh, jadi karena Muel?" Tangannya yang tadi mengelus rambut baru Daehwi ia tarik, pura-pura marah. Ia agak terkejut sebenarnya mendapati Daehwi dengan rambut berbeda. Bocah itu pernah berkata tidak akan mengganti warna rambut karena Dongho mengaku menyukai rambut cokelat karamelnya. Tapi tidak mengapa karena Daehwi akan selalu tampil memesona apapun gaya rambutnya.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Soalnya Muel tampan sekali waktu itu pakai rambut ungu." Daehwi menyuratkan wajah paniknya yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Dongho. Ia sukses lagi menjahili kekasihnya.

"Ooh, jadi Muel tampan?"

Daehwi merenggangkan tubuh mereka. Mukanya masam dengan bibir mengerucut. "Ih, _Hyung!_ Hyung menyebalkan!" Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Dongho.

Dongho terkekeh. "Loh, loh, kok jadi kamu yang marah? Kan harusnya _Hyung_ yang marah?" Ia menggeser badan mendekat, mencapai kekasihnya. Daehwi ia rengkuh lagi, kali ini dari belakang.

Dipeluk begitu, Daehwi tidak tahan untuk tidak menggulingkan badan. Senyum lebar Dongho menyambutnya, membuat satu kecupan Daehwi mampir di pipi kekasihnya yang mulai gembul. Telapak tangannya terangkat menyusuri wajah Dongho, merasakan kumis dan jambang tipis yang belum dicukur. Daehwi tertawa kecil, kebiasaan memang si macan jadi-jadian ini. _"Hyung_ kok tambah tembam?" Kini ganti ia yang usil.

Alis tebalnya terangkat. Ia membawa wajahnya ke hadapan milik Daehwi, menggesek-gesek kulit wajahnya yang kasar pada kulit lembut milik kekasihnya, yang membuat si mungil berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa kegelian.

"Aaahhh! _Hyung!"_

Kemudian ganti mengecup setiap senti wajah cantik itu. Seperti yang diduga: pipi, kening, hingga keseluruhan wajah saja tak cukup. Bibirnya kembali ke tempat seharusnya, menetap lama pada milik pasangannya.

Senyum mereka memang tak luntur sejak tadi, tapi mata yang mulai lecap tak berbohong. Mereka saling rindu setengah mati.

.

.

.

"Awas saja Kang Dongho kalau ada suara-suara aneh keluar dari sana," Minki ikut duduk bersama dua lainnya di sofa depan televisi masih sambil mengomel. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Sejauh ini memang hanya suara-suara tawa yang menguar dari sana, tapi lihat saja nanti ketika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan Minki sudah siap melabrak. "Berani macam-macam habis burungnya!"

Jonghyun tertawa. Ia hanya mengusak mesra surai kekasihnya. "Bilang saja kalau denger nanti kamu pengen juga,"

"Sok tahu," ujarnya ketus, tapi pipi hingga telinganya mulai memerah, memunculkan tawa gemas lelakinya. "Kamu mau burungmu aku potong juga, huh?"

"Serius? Nanti nyesel, lho," alis Jonghyun terangkat menggoda.

Walaupun dicubit ganas begitu tawa Jonghyun tidak mereda, baginya hanya seperti elusan sayang.

Minki mengomel lagi. Ia harus menjambak semua orang yang bilang Jonghyun itu layaknya malaikat alim, rasanya, biar mereka sadar malaikat mereka ini tidak ada alim-alimnya.

Aron merenung, menanyakan eksistensinya. Kenapa pula ia ada di situasi macam begini.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ suka? _"_

"Suka, kok."

"Suka apa, coba?"

"Suka kamu. Hehehe."

"Ih! Warnanya _hyung_ , suka tidak?"

"Suka, kok."

"Suka apa, coba?"

"Suka kamu, Hwi. Serius nih."

"Warnanya _hyung~"_

"Malu, ya? Pipinya merah, tuh," Pipi Daehwi dicubit, "Hidungnya juga merah nih," Ujung hidung Daehwi dijepit, "Bibirnya juga merah, nih," bibir Daehwi dikecup. Dongho tertawa puas.

"Ih!" Wajah Daehwi tertutup kedua telapak tangannya, "suka-suka _hyung_ aja, deh!"

.

.

.

A/n

Jeengg jeng jeng jeeeeeeenngggg

Dan saya telat sekali untu ngomen rambutnya daehwi baru . tapi dulu begitu liat rambut ungunya daehwi langsung keinget jaman rambut ungunya samuel wehehe. Kali ini cameonya jren whee

Sudah saja ya

Makasih yang sudah baca dan sudah review love love from here

Ps buat yang nunggui ruffle the huffle maafkeun sebenrnya udah ada draftnya tapi berhubung laptop saya rusak dan males mau benerin jadi ya...

Hmmmm

Alesan aja sih ini wkwkwk

Bhubaaaayyyy


End file.
